Social Grub Club
by Simply-idiotic
Summary: Johns new to the city and school, and quickly befriends a very outgoing Jade Harley, and soon meets the rest of her friends. Not to mention those with 'anti-social' issues. Warning, JohnDave fluff, So much JohnDave, JohnDave everywhere. I don't know i was bored while playing animal crossing, hold yer fire.


**Note; I am actually using my school layout and room numbers for all of this, lmfao. /facedesk **

**however in the morning we're not allowed out of the gym, but I remember last year. What a year of freedom... Now everything sucks otl**

* * *

"John Egbert" The raven haired boy told the lady behind the desk quietly. Her glasses on the tip of her nose, Her hair looked just like you'd expect a librarian's to look, her left eyebrow cocked as she went through the mess of papers in her draw. "Egbert, Huh?" She repeated as her finger flicked through the papers. Her voice was dull and kind of scratchy, making the black haired boy glance at her coffee mug, empty, as expected. "Yes. That's me." He informed her from across the desk, standing uncomfortably while feeling awkward.

"Found it!" She told him, whipping out a paper delicately before sitting up straight in her chair, handing John the paper. John took it hesitantly, looking at his new school schedule. His father and him had just moved her for some bake shop his dad was opening. Needless to say, John was less than pleased at the sudden movement. John blinked at the papers, trying to memorize his classes and where he had to go before realizing there was a second paper. He flipped the schedule to look at the second paper. "Social Grub Club?" John read the title out loud, eyeing the kids on the sheet sitting in a circle.

"Ahhh, To help you make friends! Please go, I'm sure they'd love you, John!" The librarian told him, lacing her fingers together and setting her chin on them. John gave a sideways frown at this, he didn't want to be in a club, especially a 'social' club. "I guess I'll check it out.." He muttered, not wanting to offend the nice lady. She gave him a smile that he could see from the corner of his eye as he flipped back to the schedule. He eyed the first block's room number, The first period would begin in about 10 minutes, he'd rather not be late. "Where's G103?" He asked, looking up at the lady, her blue lipstick would stain his memory forever.

"You leave this office, through the door on the left, After that you take a left into a bigger hallway, and take a left into the next wide hallway. Once you reach the doors to the staircase and attendance office, youll go all the way down the hall, should be the last door on your right. The hall across from the Gold hall is the blue hall, You should have a class there since you're a sophomore, Every door upstairs will be Gold or Blue in the two hundreds, and down stairs will be in the one hundreds. I assume you can find the Fine arts hallway and Humanities classes on your own." She told him, flipping around a pen lazily.

"Oh, Uh, Thank you." He told her, giving her a nod and turning to leave, opening the door slowly, "Good-bye John!" She said. Making him turn around to see her waving in a goofy fashion, He grinned a buck toothed smile at this and returned the favor before entering the hall of noisy high schoolers. Of course, there were some sitting down on the ground, texting and talking with friends. Some even eating their breakfast as they played on their hip 3DS's. John sighed, gripping the straps of his backpack as he made an uneventful trip to his first class. It was biology, a nice gift for him in the morning.

He sighed, sitting down in a random chair, the teacher wasn't even there and it was 8:04 now. He frowned, he hated meeting new classes, hated it with a strong passion. He decided to waste time by messing with his hair, of course, it wasn't helping. His hair was always a fluffy mess that her hated. His teeth were protruding from his mouth, another thing he hated. He blinked, hearing someone walk in, he eyed them, raising an eyebrow at their features. They had ebony-black hair, he was wearing monochromatic 3D glasses, the skinniest jeans John had ever seen, and miss matched black and white shoes.

The kid was rapidly typing on his laptop, not even paying attention to where he went before plopping himself down in the seat across John. As there were four seats to one table, John felt awkward already. "New kid?" The guy asked, his eyes glancing rapidly at him between his speedy typing. "Uh, Yes." John said quietly, before the other guy raised an eyebrow. "The names Sollux. You?" Sollux lisped out, still taping on his computer. "I'm .. uh.. John." He told the 3D glasses wearing boy wearily, he wasn't sure how to feel about the guy. He seriously just sat down and kept typing while talking, that was some skills there.

Sollux didn't reply to John, he just quietly sniffed, and kept typing before a new comer came and took a seat next to Sollux. The guy seemed to have a glare that was rather glued to his face, blonde hair that was messy as hell and quite a bad aura. His eyes were narrowed to John, he almost seemed like he wanted to say something but he looked to Sollux instead. "Do you really have to fucking do that coding shit all day?" the guy growled. This earned a glance from the coder and he kept typing on his laptop. "Well, let's see, I'll quit when you make half as decent grades as I do KK." Sollux replied simply, as he kept taping on the keys delicately.

"Fine.. But who's he?" The guy growled, moving his eyes to John, making Sollux roll his eyes at this. "I don't know, you could ask him maybe?" Sollux shrugged, keeping his fast typing pace even through the guy's comments. "I'm John." John said, blinking at the guy with an attitude. "I'm Karkat." The other one muttered, his blue eyes locked onto John. John raised his eyebrows at this, was he the only person with a slightly normal name?

It was long before another person joined the crew, except for it was a girl. "Hi! I'm Jade!" She greeted him as she sat next to him, her glasses were round and her brown hair was beautifully curly with parts sticking out here and there. Her dress was a light shade of blue, and she had on some black tights and snearkers She too, had protruding teeth that made John smile, "I'm John!" He said to her, watching her set everything down. Once she had situated her self, she turned to John.

"They didn't scare you, did they?" She asked, smiling at John brightly. "Uhm.. no." John told her, blinking blankly at her, she seemed way too nice for comfort. She giggled, waving her hand around simply, "What classes do you have? Maybe I can show you around." She said, John smiled at her, moving his arms off the papers he had sitting on the table and slid them to her. "Oh wow! We have second block together. At least that means we can eat lunch together! I can show you everyone!" Jade said with a giggle, "I have second block with you too, then. And He's not a new pet to show off, Harley." Karkat hissed from across the table. His cheek resting on his head, with the dullest look stuck to his face as he listened to the duo.

"Oh shush up. He knows he's not my pet, jees!" She told him, giving a look to John that read 'what can you do?', or at least he thought so. John blinked, before realizing something, "Uh.. Jade.. Did I steal this seat?" She tilted her head at this, sending locks of hair across her freckled splattered face. "Oh, Oh. Oh no, You didn't. I usually sit there but it's fine. No one wants to sit with these two." She said with a grin, earning a growl from Karkat and a huff of air from Sollux and he tapped on his computer.

"Really? I thought you'd be the popular table?" John said almost questioningly, earning a laugh from Jade. "Why would you think that?" She said through a giggle, "You seem so, bubbly and nice, I don't know." John said, suddenly feeling embarrassed, however he was saved by the bell ringing for class. A man was sitting on the teacher's desk happily. A coffee mug held in hand, and a book in another. john couldn't quite tell what the book was, but the man holding it had a rather smug look on his face.

His hair was parted every which way, and to be honest, he looked like your average hipster. "Hello class! and good morning!" The man said rather cheerfully as he closed his book and set it on the table he was sitting on, only getting groans in response. "I see you made it to our class rather okay." The man said, clearly looking at John through his hipster glasses, Jade smiled at this as John weakly nodded.

"Well, I'm Mr. Ampora, And just to let you know, We will listen to Elvis songs while working most days." He said with a grin, before adding onto it," May I ask for your name? I mean, I already know, But they don't. Well.. Maybe except for Jade." Mr. Ampora asked, adding a yawn as he took a sip from his mug. "Uh.. I'm John.. John Egbert." He said quietly, not too thrilled about the last name, but the rest of the class was too tired to care about him, half had their heads on their desks.

"Well, Then, Welcome to my Biology course John, It'll be my pleasure to teach you about all those sciencey things." Mr. Ampora told him, before standing from his desk and actually sitting down behind it. Jade giggled beside him, "Mr. Ampora is really laid back, Just say something about Elvis and he'll go on about it for days." Jade whispered to him with a bucked tooth grin, Karkat across from them rolled his eyes at this, "I'm ninety percent sure this class IS about Elvis, honestly." he commented darkly.

John quietly guffawed at this, He figured he'd like it here. Sure, Karkat and Sollux were a little scary, but Jade seemed to make up for what they lacked. "Hey John. You should come to our club after school!" Jade whispered from beside him, earning a raised eyebrow from John. "What club?" Karkat groaned at this, "It's a stupid ass anti-social help club named the Social Grub Club, Which really don't fix anyone's antisocialness because we just break off into groups and fight to the death. Everyday." the blonde kid said, rolling his eyes as he talked about it.

Jade huffed at this, "Oh shush, It's a lot of fun! Come on, plleeaasseeeeeee John?" The green eyed girl begged, making John laugh, "Fine fine. I'll go." He gave in, figuring his dad would be at his new shop anyhow. "Yes!" Jade cheered, earning a gruff from Karkat and a eye roll from the silent computer geek. Mr. Ampora raised an eyebrow, noticing Jade's excitement as she whispered, "Sorry."

* * *

**IM SO MAD**

**I LOST LIKE HALF OF THIS WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE BECAUSE THE SITE WAS DOWN OR SOMETHING**

**I HAD TO RETYPE MOST OF IT AND IM UNHAPPY WITH THE RESULTS**

**ANGER**

**RAGE**

**I AM DEATH**

**I AM FIRE**

**I AM see you soon sweeties**


End file.
